Vivre
by LilyBlack18
Summary: Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était oublier. Commencer à vivre au lieu de survivre. - Plusieurs personnages


**Coucouuu ! Voila une petite histoire, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais j'ai des pics d'inspiration en ce moment ^^ **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est a notre chere JK Rowling of course ;)**

* * *

_Harry & Ginny_

C'était fini. Il était libre. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas plus heureux que ça. Était-ce normal ? Il venait de vaincre un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps. Pour la deuxième fois. Il venait de sauver le monde. Alors pourquoi ne gardait-il en tête que les mauvaises choses ? Il s'était réfugié dans la salle commune de Gryffondor dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de paix mais… C'était impossible. Les corps sans vie de Remus et Tonks, de Fred, de Colin… du professeur Rogue, même. Et il savait qu'il y en avait assurément d'autres. Il ferma les yeux, et soupira longuement. Tout à coup, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. La reconnaissant à son parfum, il sut qu'il s'agissait de Ginny. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra doucement. Comprenant le message, elle s'assit en silence à ses côtés. Alors qu'elle se pelotonnait contre lui, il rouvrit finalement les yeux et passa une main autour de son épaule.

« Je suis désole, Gin'… ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle, en lui jetant un regard surpris.

\- Fred…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, puis se ravisa. Elle se pressa davantage contre lui, cherchant les bons mots.

\- Oh Harry… Tu ne pouvais pas protéger tout le monde. Fred, comme nous tous, a choisi de se battre. Il connaissait les risques.

Il sembla méditer quelques temps sur ses paroles. Elle ne dit rien, ne souhaitant pas le presser. Elle savait qu'il mettrait du temps à accepter qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus. D'ailleurs, si on lui demandait son avis, il en avait déjà fait énormément. A 17 ans seulement, il venait de mettre fin à une guerre dévastatrice. Mais il ne serait pas Harry sans sa tendance à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde. Pour être tout à fait honnête, son empathie était ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui. Il avait beau avoir souffert plus que la majorité des adolescents de son âge, cela ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre la souffrance des autres et tenter de les aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le problème était que cela se transformait souvent en culpabilité non-nécessaire. C'était pour cela qu'elle s'était empressée de le rejoindre, en réalisant qu'il avait quitté la Grande Salle. Elle était sure qu'il était en train de ruminer quelques idées noires, et ne voulait pour rien au monde le laisser seul.

\- Merci Gin'… » murmura-t-il finalement.

Elle se contenta de l'embrasser doucement, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de fermer les yeux. Ils auraient le temps pour autre chose, plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils avaient simplement besoin d'être ensemble. Et alors qu'Harry contemplait son visage fatigué mais serein, il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait mieux. Certes, il ne se pardonnerait jamais totalement la mort de ses amis, mais il avait compris qu'il était temps d'aller de l'avant, avec elle à ses côtés. Le monde des sorciers était enfin en sécurité. Ginny était enfin en sécurité. Et il pouvait enfin l'aimer, tout en apprenant à vivre.

* * *

_Ron & Hermione_

Ils devaient l'avouer, ils avaient de la chance de s'avoir. Tous deux avaient vécu un véritable cauchemar cette année, et c'était étrange de savoir que tout était terminé à présent. Tous deux s'étaient éloignés de l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, pour se réfugier dans le parc. Assis sur l'herbe côte à côte, ils regardaient simplement le château de loin, perdus dans leurs pensées. Chacun se demandait ce qu'ils allaient devenir… Pour Hermione, son futur était tout tracé : plus jamais on ne la prendrait de haut parce qu'elle était n'était pas de Sang-Pur, elle travaillerait tant qu'elle deviendrait une figure emblématique du monde sorcier. Elle ne serait pas seulement la meilleure amie du Survivant, elle gagnerait ses propres combats. Pour Ron, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il avait songé, l'an dernier, à devenir un Auror, avec Harry. Mais après cette année cauchemardesque, il ne savait pas s'il était réellement fait pour ça. Et avec le décès de Fred… Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Les jumeaux avaient été inséparable toute leur vie et maintenant…

« Ron ? murmura doucement Hermione, le sortant de ses pensées moroses sans le savoir.

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Je dois retrouver mes parents. Est-ce que…

\- Je viendrai, la coupa-t-il d'une voix douce.

Son visage parut se détendre, immédiatement. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas chose facile, et seule, ce serait pratiquement impossible. L'Australie était immense, seul Dieu savait où le couple Granger se trouvait. Hermione avait d'ailleurs parfaitement conscience qu'il était possible qu'elle ne puisse pas renverser le sortilège d'amnésie qu'elle avait lancé à ses parents, mais elle refusait de ne pas essayer. Ils allaient probablement être furieux contre elle, si elle réussissait à leur rendre la mémoire, mais même dans le cas contraire, elle ne regretterait jamais de l'avoir fait. Il valait mieux qu'ils soient loin, mais en sécurité… Tout à coup, elle parut se rappeler de quelque chose et hésitant, demanda :

\- Tu es sur ? Ta famille…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et l'embrassa doucement pour l'empêcher de continuer. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais sans elle, il ne pourrait jamais venir à termes avec le décès de Fred. Elle était la seule raison qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler, là tout de suite. Et il savait qu'elle était dans un état très fragile aussi. Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Après sept ans d'amitié, il réussissait encore à l'étonner. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'il serait toujours dans sa vie.

\- Je suis là pour toi, 'Mione. » lui dit-il sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

Et elle eut raison, car ce fut avec lui qu'elle réapprit à vivre. Ron était loin d'être parfait, mais il était son roc. A chaque fois que les choses deviendraient trop, il serait là pour l'aider à relativiser. Quand elle aurait des coups de blues parce que leurs enfants étaient à Poudlard et lui manquaient, il serait là pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait certains avantages à avoir la maison pour eux tous seuls. Et lorsqu'elle vivrait de belles choses, il serait avec elle également. Et inversement, bien évidemment.

* * *

_Andromeda et Teddy_

La guerre n'avait pas été tendre avec elle. Elle avait perdu son mari, sa fille, son gendre… Sans oublier sa sœur aînée. Elle n'en était pas particulièrement attristée, mais… Ils partageaient le même sang, après tout. De la fratrie Black ne restait plus grand-chose, aujourd'hui. Seulement Narcissa et elle. Mais elles ne se parlaient plus, de toute façon. Et, au moins, elle avait Teddy. A vrai dire, sans son petit-fils, elle ignorait si elle aurait la force de se lever chaque matin. Elle avait de la chance, le nourrisson était un bébé facile. Il faisait des nuits complètes la plupart du temps, et le voir rire aux éclats alors que ses cheveux changeaient spontanément de couleur était la chose préférée d'Andromeda. Il lui rappelait énormément Nymphadora, mais elle avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Et quand il dormait et que son visage reprenait ses traits naturels, il devenait le portrait craché de son père. Sauf pour son nez : il avait celui des Black. Elle avait presqu'hâte qu'il grandisse un peu, pour qu'elle puisse lui raconter des histoires sur ses parents. Harry et elle se l'étaient promis : Teddy saurait qui ses parents étaient, dans les moindres détails. Andromeda attendait donc avec impatience le moment où elle lui expliquerait d'où venaient ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage, et elle savait qu'Harry se ferait une joie de tout lui dire sur les Maraudeurs.

Elle n'avait pas honte de l'admettre, elle n'était plus si jeune et idéalement, elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir la responsabilité d'un enfant sur les bras. Elle avait d'ailleurs songé un temps à confier la garde de Teddy à Harry. Mais elle savait que ce serait une erreur : Teddy avait besoin d'une figure maternelle, peu importe combien Harry l'aimait. Son regard se posa alors sur lui. Teddy était joyeusement occupé avec les nouveaux jouets pour bebe qu'Harry venait de lui offrir. Merlin, ce garçon le gâtait déjà trop. Andromeda avait beau se plaindre que s'il continuait, Teddy deviendrait un enfant pourri gâté, elle était heureuse de voir que le jeune homme de 17 ans prenait autant à cœur son rôle de parrain. En soit, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Le Survivant était lui-même orphelin, et avait souffert d'un manque d'amour cruel durant toute son enfance. Il était naturel qu'il mette tout en œuvre pour que ça n'arrive jamais à son filleul. Et même si Andromeda avait eu sa part de doutes, lorsque Nymphadora lui avait annonce qu'il serait le parrain de son fils, aujourd'hui elle était sûre que Remus et elle ne s'étaient pas trompés. Elle n'aurait pu rêver d'une meilleure personne. Il suffisait de voir les yeux brillants de Harry à chaque fois qu'il prenait Teddy dans ses bras.

Un bruit interrompit ses pensées : voila que l'enfant tachait de marcher vers elle, a quatre pattes. Mais a seulement quelques mois, il rampait évidemment plus qu'il ne marchait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie par ce spectacle. Malgré quelques difficultés, il parvint cependant à la rejoindre et tendit les bras vers elle. Andromeda s'empressa de le soulever, et de l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Oh tu es fatigué, mon Teddy ? Tu veux dormir un peu, mon bébé ? » lui murmura-t-elle.

Il gazouilla, tandis qu'elle le berçait, et elle sentit encore une fois son cœur fondre. Merlin, si seulement Dora et Remus avaient pu voir ça. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier légèrement, mais repoussa les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle était tellement reconnaissante d'avoir Teddy dans sa vie… C'était pour lui qu'elle réapprenait à vivre.

* * *

_Narcissa et Lucius_

Pas une fois elle n'avait donné une raison à Lucius de regretter de l'avoir épousée. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si c'était réciproque. Depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait vu sa maison envahie par des meurtriers, des moldus, et d'autres créatures encore. Elle avait vu son fils pris au piège dans le jeu de Voldemort, de par l'incompétence de son mari. Elle s'était vue devenir prisonnière de son propre manoir et perdre toute dignité. Mais jamais… Jamais elle n'avait failli à son devoir d'épouse. Aujourd'hui, à présent que la guerre était finie… Elle n'avait toujours pas échoué. Chaque soir, même si tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et oublier la réalité, elle s'en empêchait. A la place, elle autorisait Lucius à la rejoindre et elle faisait de son mieux pour alléger un peu ses épaules de leur poids. Ils ne parlaient pas toujours… Quelques fois, elle se contentait d'être là pour lui, et de simplement lui donner tout l'amour qu'elle avait. Mais parfois, comme ce soir-là, son mari ressentait le besoin de discuter. Il s'expliquait. S'excusait, beaucoup. Avouait tous ses regrets. Et surtout, lui murmurait combien il l'aimait.

« Cissy, marmonna-t-il si bas qu'elle crut qu'elle l'avait rêvé. Je dois te dire quelque chose… Entre nous deux, tu es la plus digne de porter le nom des Malefoy… dit-il amèrement.

\- Que dis-tu ! le sermonna-t-elle.

\- Je suis sérieux. Tu as bravé le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour notre fils… Tu nous as sauvés. Tu as sauvé notre famille. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné, s'il était arrivé quoique ce soit à Drago.

\- Lucius, enfin…

\- Non, écoute-moi. Je veux te dire merci. Tu aurais pu me quitter… J'aurais compris. Mais tu es restée.

\- Toi, écoute-moi ! le coupa-t-elle avec plus de force. Evidemment, que je suis restée. Je t'aime, et je ne cesserai jamais malgré tes erreurs.

\- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, tu sais, soupira-t-il.

Elle sourit, attendrie. La guerre leur avait pris beaucoup de choses mais pas leur amour. Après tant d'années, leur mariage était toujours aussi fort et c'était une source de fierté immense pour Narcissa. Elle se souvenait encore des regards envieux qu'on lui avait lancé, lorsqu'ils venaient de se fiancer. A chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une pièce, Lucius a son bras, elle pouvait presque sentir la jalousie émaner des autres femmes. Et aujourd'hui, malgré le rôle peu glorieux de sa famille, elle était encore fière de porter le nom des Malefoy. D'être l'épouse de Lucius. Ce qui lui donna une idée…

\- Il est temps de recommencer à apparaitre en société. Nous devons montrer que les Malefoy sont encore une des plus illustres familles. C'est ridicule de se cacher. Nous devons recommencer à vivre, Lucius », dit-elle sur un ton sans appel.

Elle l'observa, alors qu'il réfléchissait à ses paroles. Finalement, il hocha doucement la tête, tandis qu'un sourire vainqueur illuminait le visage de sa femme. Bientôt, les Malefoy regagneraient leur prestige. Elle en était sure.

* * *

**Voila, n'hesitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez. Sincerement, recevoir des avis sur ce qu'on ecrit, c'est vraiment encourageant ^^**


End file.
